A pedicure spa station is a chair where a user rests and provides the needed equipment for a pedicurist—a basin (also referred to as a “spa basin”) for water and additives, where the user may soak his/her feet, and a foot support where the user can rest his/her feet for access by the pedicurist. After one user has completed a pedicure, the spa basin should be emptied and cleaned for use by the next user. In general, either the spa basin has a drain in the bottom to allow drainage of the basin, or if lacking a drain, the spa basin must be moved to a discharge location remote from the spa station.
The first option is not optimal, as an integrated spa basin drain, after the spa is drained and cleaned, may hold skin shavings, nail shavings or other biological materials, and hence contaminate the basin and present a sanitary hazard for the next user. The second option, while more sanitary, requires the pedicurist to pick up the water filled basin and discharge it remotely. This causes physical stress on the pedicurist, and presents spill and contamination hazards.